


What Is Love?

by GentleGirl



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentleGirl/pseuds/GentleGirl
Summary: Hi I made this story for my communications 11 class and I really liked and I thought maybe I would post this on social media and see how its goes





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I made this story for my communications 11 class and I really liked and I thought maybe I would post this on social media and see how its goes

It was cold... and dark is this death? Is this fear? What is happening? Then my human life flashed through my eyes; There I was an infant as a human with fuzzy brown hair and blue eyes that have not changed into the auburn eyes they were before I died it showed that my parents loved me until my childhood no older than three my uncle abused me over and over again and it struck fear through my heart every time I thought about it, I remember the pain as I begged him to stop.

That was only the beginning even though I never saw him again when I went to court to go against my family member and as I grew older more problems surfaced in my life like my mother and stepfather fighting almost nonstop and my dad left and got married when I was fifteen and at sixteen my mother and stepfather divorce.

But slowly one by one my family was dying off either by accidents or fires or floods or naturally dying or even sickness or heart attacks or an organ failing just about anything. What was happening? I had graduated and my mother and sisters were on their deathbeds, as I cried out my beloved held me wiping away the tears of my grief. The only one who hasn’t died was my father and my stepmother and my baby brother ( they had) I was asked if I could come up with a name and I said Sam but I always called him Sammy.

The funerals were held for the family of mine that had died, and I spoke for all of them, but now I was moving out. Putting my family belongings into a storage unit, I was moving to the big city Edmonton. My boyfriend of two years, we decided on a one bedroom home with a kitchen, bathroom, and a room we used as an office. There was a garage and backyard and it took us awhile to move in, but it was the best thing for us and we lived close to the only family I had left.

Ryan got a job quickly, while I went to school again and did a babysitting job, plus another job at the WEM ( West Edmonton Mall). A few years passed and I graduated from the schools I needed in the city. Now I was working along side with my stepmother at the Museum helping with babysitting.

When Ryan and I were celebrating six years together he proposed to me. It was in front of my family, my hand went to my mouth in surprise with tears streaming down my face! 

“Jordyn we have been together for six years and I’m so glad we have stayed together, You have been there for me and I will always love you even with your quirks and for you being you, and I promised you that I would never leave you and I meant it and I don’t ever want you to leave my side, Jordyn will you marry me?” 

I didn’t answer, I just kissed him passionately and put the ring on my finger, it fit perfectly.

“So is that a yes?” He asked teasing me as I hit him on the shoulder playfully.

It took a long while, but we got everything ready for the big day. His best men and my bridesmaids were there by our sides. My dad walked me down the aisle to my husband and my baby brother who was a small kid at the age of seven. I cherished my baby brother he had Nancy’s brown hair and my dad’s blue eyes and had their pale skin and had faint freckles on his cheeks, making him all the more adorable.

We said our vows of promises and kissed, but now as Husband and Wife! After the ceremony and the party we went on a romantic but thrilling honeymoon. When I’m talking about thrilling I’m talking about sky-diving. Ryan and I agreed to have at least one child, I’ve wanted a son or a daughter of our own.

Soon enough we had a son, Dean Loganne Minifie. His middle name is after his deceased Aunt and my younger sister. Our happiness was cut short when Dean was a teenager. I was diagnosed with terminal cancer in stage four. It was in my lungs and was spreading throughout my body. I had to give up the septum piercing I had gotten as a rebellious teen and replace it with the tubes, that would help me breath. I could still continue doing my hobby’s and I still worked with Nancy and she always made sure I was okay.

But slowly I was dying in a painful way, there were times my lungs would fill up with fluid, the tumors would get too painful. I told Ryan and my son, they were devastated. I told Dean that he had to be strong for his cousin Sammy. When I told the rest of my family they too cried. I tried to fight with my battle of cancer, we tried everything, but nothing worked. I was continued my battle with cancer for a couple years, now Dean was graduating high school.

I had to quit the jobs I loved and the hobbies I enjoyed. Death was calling my name but I asked if I could have one last moment with my boys. Dean was angry with grief, thinking that I didn’t deserve this.

“Dean…” I softly beckoned to him, as his attention remained on me, his eyes sadly softened. 

“Dean, baby boy...my time is up...I love you so much and I’m so proud of you, I’ll be watching you up from heaven baby. I love you all so much and you mean everything to me, I need you to stay strong and be there for your dad, go take that girl I know you like on a date. I love you son” Dean cried hard in my arms.

Ryan came in with tears in his eyes and handed me my last meal.I had requested a tray of desserts and some organic oranges.

“Hey Baby…” I said to my husband,

“Hey Squeaker” He said to me sadly. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to call me that nickname anymore, we ate my last meal together, he fed me the small pieces of oranges with tears in our eyes as I kissed him.

“Ryan, I’ll watch over you and our family from heaven. Even if you don’t believe there is one,... just keep living for me, okay? And be there for our son and family if you can baby. I love you so much! Keep our special things and especially keep my wedding and engagement rings. Please you can keep one and give the other to our baby boy. I love you baby,... see you on the other side, when it’s your time. I love you” And at my last words, it got darker and the grim reaper took me to the other side.I became an Angel and my human heart flatlined.

As promised to my boys I watched over them, Ryan drank his grief away while my son punched the bags at the gym. Over time they got better, Dean went to school and got a job at the car shop where he fixed his cars and got an Impala for himself. Ryan stayed strong for me but wouldn’t date. For all he could think of was me. He wanted to keep the promise to me of never leaving me even while in death.

Soon Dean married a sweet girl who was his high school sweetheart. They had a daughter...my grand-daughter, she asked who was the pretty girl in the picture. It was a picture of me holding Dean next to Ryan. My son explained that I was his mother and that I was in heaven and that he couldn’t see me till it was his time.

“Do you miss her?” She asked her daddy.

“Yes I do baby girl everyday” He replied hugging her.

“Does grandpa Ry miss her?” She asked.

As they looked at my husband who had a far away look in his eyes as he played video games.

“Yes baby girl he does” Dean replies to his little girl.

“How do you know?” She asks.

“I just do jellybean” He replies

Her name is Jordyn Jay but JJ for short Melody Minifie.

JJ ran to Ryan and he paused the game to look at his grand daughter, she has brown hair and green eyes, the brown hair reminded him of his wife’s hair as he ruffled his fingers through it.

“What’s up squeaky” He asked not being able to say the full nickname he had for me.

“Grandpa do you miss Grandma Jordie?” She asked he all but nodded with some tears threatening to fall as JJ hugged him and told him it would be okay.  
Ryan retired and lived in a cottage not too far from his beloved grand-daughter and his son. But soon enough Ryan had died a natural death with his young grand-daughter in his arms wanting one last hug from her beloved grandfather whom she loved so much. Ryan’s heart flatlined and he felt angel wings form on his back and was met up with his lover...his beloved Jordyn.

JJ was devastated crying her little heart out in her dead grandpa’s arms.

“JJ it will be okay baby girl, grandpa is with grandma now, think of how happy he is, he doesn’t have to be sad anymore isn’t that good?” Dean said to his little girl no matter how sad he felt about his parents being gone.

Now in heaven a kiss is shared between two angels. Jordyn’s angel wings being a cute fluffy pink showing that she was a Love Angel! Ryan had blue powerful wings meaning that he is a Guardian Angel! 

“God I missed you” Ryan cried against her.

“I missed you too but we still have a job to do” 

They both looked down to Ryan’s dead body and seeing their son with tears in his eyes along with his wife and daughter.

Ryan and Jordyn looked like they have when they were young adults not aging. A few days went by and they saw the family gathered around the grave of the beloved parents and grandparents, Ryan was buried next to Jordyn, JJ put some pretty pink roses on her grandparents grave with tears in her eyes.

I flew down in front of her and placed a kiss on her forehead feeling empathy for my young granddaughter. She looked up and gasped seeing me and my wings, I put my finger to my lips telling her to keep this a secret, she nodded in reply. Ryan flew down next to me holding my waist and ruffled his granddaughters hair, she smiled at the both of us.

“We will watch over you baby girl” I promise her.

“JJ it’s time to go!” Dean called for his princess.

“C-Coming daddy!” JJ called out and ran to hold his hand.

We followed our family and got into the car protecting them until it was their time as well.


End file.
